Jealously
by Dark-Magic-Shine
Summary: Harry has killed Voldemort for good and life seems happy until a new evil stands up and picks up where Voldemort left off. Death to friends, family and anyone who stands in his way.
1. The End

**Chapter One**

**The End**

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled running out from behind the one eye witch.

Harry and Voldemort both fell to there knees, glaring at each other. Hatred filled there eyes. Harry stood up and looked over his shoulder at Hermione who was running towards him. "Stay back Hermione and look after Ron!"

"You should be watching your self, Harry. Expelliarmus!" Voldemort hissed with a hint of laughter.

Harry's wand went flying out of his hand and landed on the ground. Harry looked at Voldemort and then his wand. "You think you've stopped me?" Harry asked with a small smile.

Voldemort stood up tall and started walking towards Harry. Harry stood were he was looking Voldemort in the eyes. "Yes Potter I do. I'll ask you one more time, join me and together we can _rule_. Don't you want people to stop treating you like dirt? Or people always wanting _you_ to be the hero? Don't you want to be normal Harry?"

Voldemort stopped in front of Harry and put his thin long fingered hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at him his eyes unreadable. "Harry I can take you in as my own. Teach you things that are lost and forgotten. I can give you power. I can give you the world. I can give you everything you've always wanted. So what do you say my _son_?"

Harry took a step back and pulled out another wand. "You can keep your world. You cant give me what I've always wanted because you killed everything close to me! Avada.." Harry started.

"Harry don't!" Hermione yelled.

"Come one, say it boys. That's how I killed your mum and dad. That's how Albus died and Cedric. Come on Harry say it!"

"Harry please don't do it! If you do your be just like him!"

Harry looked at Voldemort and closed his eyes. "Crucio!"

Voldemort fell to the ground dropping his wand. He grabbed his head and screamed out in pain. His scream filled the school.

Ropes then flew out of Harry's wand and bounded Voldemort. Still he yelled and screamed. Harry stood over him with tears in his eyes.

"I should kill you now! Kill you where you scream in pain. Like the pain you have caused so many. I hope you hear all the cries of pain and fear in your head. The pain your laughter has caused."

"Harry….." Hermione whispered tears falling down her face.

"Hermione?" Ron asked sitting up and looking at her.

"Ron, your awake!" She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

Ron and Hermione stood up and Ron picked up the wand that lay on the floor and put it in his pocket and walked over to Harry and the screaming Voldemort.

"What….what should we do about his?" Ron asked.

"The Minster is on his way with back up." A voice said from behind them. They all turned around to see Mr. Weasley. He walked over to them and looked down at Voldemort. "What did you lot do to him?"

"I put him under a Crucio curse and then I tired him up." Harry said tears still falling from his eyes.

"Harry! How could you use such a curse?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry fell to the ground and then blacked out.

---

Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He reached for his glasses and put them on. He found himself in a huge room with flowers, balloons, candy and others things all around him.

He threw the covers off and walked to the door and opened it. Healers were running from one room to the next. A plump Healer stopped and walked over to Harry a big smile on her face. "Mr. Potter you should be resting."

"Im looking for my friends." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Follow me." She said walking away. Harry followed her down the hall until they stopped at a red door. The Healer opened the door and let Harry in. She didn't follow.

The room was huge like his but had other beds in it. Harry walked over to the first bed and saw Ron was sleeping in it. The next bed had Hermione who was reading a book. She smiled at him and he went on walking until he found Ginny.

Ginny was laying down looking up at the ceiling. Harry walked over to the side of her bed and grabbed her hand in his. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Everyone was worried. They didn't know if you were going to live." Ginny said holding his hand a little more tight.

"I wouldn't leave with out saying good-bye to you first." Harry said kissing her hand.

"Ahem." Mr. Weasley stood behind them. Harry stood up letting go of Ginny's hand. Ginny sat up and smiled at her father.

"Harry, can I speak to you?" Mr. Weasley asked grabbing firmly onto Harry's shoulder. Harry looked down at his shoulder and let Mr. Weasley lead him out of the room.

"Sir, what did they do to Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Mr. Weasley flinched a little but then gave a faint smile. "After you passed out the Minster and the back up showed up and saw you-know-who and they killed him on the spot."

"Sir, Voldemort is dead now you can say his name."

"Yes they said that last time remember? Never mind of course you do. I guess I can try…." Mr. Weasley touched his lip and then looked around to make sure know one was listening. "Vo..Vold…..Voldemort." he whispered.

Harry smiled and turned to go back into the room but Mr. Weasley grabbed his arm. "Harry about Gin.."

"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said pulling him into a hug. Mr. Weasley turned around and went into the room.

"Mrs. Weasley I cant breath!" Harry gasped. Mrs. Weasley let Harry go and he fell on the floor.

"Sorry dear." She said helping him up. The two walked into the room and saw that Ron was standing by Hermione's bed and they were talking. Ginny and Mr. Weasley were yelling about something.

_So Voldemort is really gone. In this battle I've lost my mum and dad, Sirius and Dumbledore. I've almost lost some of the Weasley as well. Now this are going to start being… different maybe even normal whatever that is._

"Harry get over here!" Hermione half yelled. Harry only smiled and walked over there as a Healer walked in with the Daily Prophet in her hand.

"Good Morning! I've brought you all a copy of the Prophet." She smiled and sat them down on Ron's empty bed and then walked out leaving them all alone.

* * *

**Spells **

**Crucio- **An Unforgiveable Curse. It inflicts excruciating pain on the victim.

**Expelliarmus - **Disarming spell – makes the victim's wand fly out of their hand.

**Thanks to: Kelli and Desheria who are in the 7th period class (English). Thanks for the ideal you two hope I don't let you down! **

**Review**


	2. Daily Prophet

**Chapter Two **

**Daily Prophet **

Ron walked over to his bed and picked up a copy of the Prophet and opened. On the first page was Hermione and Ron holding Harry. Harry's left arm over Ron's shoulder and his right over Hermione's.

Mr. Weasley stood in the background near Voldemort's dead body and the Minster was walking towards Harry with some wizards.

"Look we made front page!" Ron said sitting down on Hermione's bed. Harry walked behind Ron so they could all read it.

_Yet again Harry James Potter was saved the day! _

_Young Harry Potter has yet again saved us from You-Know-Who. Harry and his two sidekicks whose name we have not found yet and the Order of the Phoenix battle You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Harry Potter and his two sidekicks were found by Mr. Weakly. By the time they reached Hogwarts school You-Know-Who was out of his mind and in pain. You-Know-Who was killed on the spot. _

_For more information see page 3D. _

"Sidekicks! Me and Hermione are sidekick!" Ron said throwing the paper down on the ground and stepping on it.

"Ron it's okay." Hermione said putting a hand on his arm and then pulling it off and blushing.

"They didn't even spell dads name right!" Ron walked away and went over to his father who was reading the rest on the Prophet. "Dad how can you read such rubbish?"

Harry picked up a copy of the Prophet and opened it up himself and started reading it. "I did no such thing!" Harry said. Everyone turned and looked over at him. Harry cleared his throat and read:

"_Mr. Potter has been working for us for a long time now. Saying that he wanted to stop You-Know-Who for what he did to Albus and his other friends and family. Mr. Potter has cried many times on my shoulder over the past year." _

"Who said that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The Minster of Magic!" Harry said throwing it down just like Ron had done.

"Really boy's your making such a mess." Mrs. Weasley said picking them up. "Oh my…" she whispered.

"What is it Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked looked over at her.

"Nothing." She smiled pulling out her wand and setting the Prophets alight and then she pointed her wand at Mr. Weasley's copy and set it alight as well.

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet and brushed the ashes off of him.

A healer walked in and walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. She smiled at them and handed them each a cup. "Please take this and follow me."

Ron put the cup to his lips and then spite it out. "What the bloody hell was in there? Are you trying to kill us?" Ron asked knocking Harry's and Hermione's cup out of there hands.

"Mr…." She looked him over and then looked over at his bed and then back at him.

"It's Weasley! Ron Weasley." Ron said walked away but Hermione pulled him back down and glared at him.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley its not going to kill you its going to make you better." She gave him another smile before she turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter will you and your two sidekicks please follow me?" She asked.

"There not my…." Harry started.

"ME AND HERMIONE ARE NOT SIDEKICKS!" Ron yelled walked out of the room with Hermione after him trying to call him back.

The Healer stood there a second before looking back at Harry but he was walking out of the room after them with Ginny behind him.

"Oh my I hope I didn't cause this." The Healer walked out of the room.

--

"Ron, please stop!" Hermione said grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around. They stood there looking at each other.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered looking away from her.

"Ron its okay. You shouldn't worry about them. They don't know what happened. They don't know what we went through. They know nothing only what they want to see." Hermione said grabbing Ron's hands and holding them.

"Don't they make you mad? We helped but they don't know it. They don't see it. We are not just sidekicks and Im going to find a way to make everyone know me." Ron's eyes went cold for a minute and then tuned back to normal when he looked at Hermione.

"Ron I know who you are. I know what you did and I see you as a hero." She whispered her face going red.

"Hermione…." Ron pulled her into a hug and held her in his arms. "Thank you."

Tears fell down both there faces and they stood there hugging each other.

Harry and Ginny smiled and walked away leaving them there in there moment. The two walked hand and hand

"Its about time." They said together.

Harry stopped and looked at Ginny. "Ginny, I sorry about what I did last year. I didn't want you getting hurt."

"Harry its okay. I know you did it only to protect me." She gave him a warm smile

"Thanks for understanding." Harry whispered kissing her.

A copy of the Daily Prophet flew past them…..

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update but... I did update!**

**Oh and please pay no attention to Duck01 for she is my sister and shes just mad because she cant come up with her own Fic. **

**Nlm2nd, kera2223, Moonstone** **thanks for the reviews **

**Review**


	3. Right

**Chapter Three**

**Right**

Ron sat on his bed thinking. He was mad but Hermione had calmed him down a lot, but still.

"Hey Ron!" Harry walked into the room with a basket full of sweets. He sat next to Ron and the two started eating them.

"Mum would kill if she found out we were eating this before dinner." Ron said looking down at it.

"Don't worry she knows." Harry looked at the door and then at Ron. "Ron…"

Ron looked over at Harry but didn't say anything at first. He looked away from Harry and he lowly whispered "What…"

"We're still mates right? I mean ever things the same…right? I mean I didn't ask for any of this and you know that, right?"

Ron stood up and looked at Harry. In his inner mind he wanted to hit Harry. Make Harry know how he feels. Make him feel just a little pain.

_Everyone loves Harry. Everyone takes care of Harry. What do I get? Nothing! No one see me, fear me and cares for me! If only Harry wasn't around no more then everyone would know who I am. If I killed Harry…. _

_What! What am I saying? Harry is my best mate!_

"Right…." Ron gave a small smile and then turned to leave the room.

"Ron thanks for everything. You know always being there and stuff…"

"Right…." Ron said walking out of the room leaving Harry alone.

_Whats wrong with me? How could I think of killing Harry or anyone? Whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with me!_

"Ron."

"Mum what are you doing?"

"Im looking for Harry. Have you seen him?" She asked.

_So she only cares for Harry! So she's only looking for Harry! My own family loves Harry more then me! _

"Yeah hes….on the roof." Ron smiled at her.

"Thanks dear." She turned around and walked off leaving Ron alone in the hallway. He smiled and turned around his eyes cold.

---

"Have you found him Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked standing near the front desk.

"Ron said he was on the roof but I couldn't find him."

"You don't think he lied do you?"

"Why would he lie?"

"I don't know. Im not saying he did. Maybe you misheard."

Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything but she looked at the front door were his Aunt and Uncle stood.

--

Hermione and Ginny sat in there room packing up there stuff. The Healers said they were free to go and that they could leave today.

"Ron seems out of it. Hes different." Ginny said.

"Like hes cold?" Hermione said stopping and looking at Ginny.

"Hes full of hatred. I think its pointed at Harry. You don't think he'll hurt Harry do you?"

"Ginny!" Hermione half yelled.

Ginny walked out of the room with out saying a word to Hermione.

--

Ron walked away from Hermione and Ginny's room before Ginny had walked out. He walked down the hall tears falling down his face.

_All against me. They all hate me and want to protect and love Harry. Its always Harry. Why would I hurt Harry…._

_What changed you mind? Don't want to kill him anymore? _A part of him said.

_No…he's my mate! I was just… _

_Just thinking what you want? You should listen to your heart! It knows you better then your mind. I mean you could have been with Hermione sooner if you listened to your heart. _

_That's true but I could never kill anyone. I cant even hurt someone. _

_That's not true! As long as you know its right then it wont matter. I mean you've killed death eaters before._

_That's true…but Harry is my…_

_I know best mate! But really look how he hogs the spotlight and leaves you and Hermione in the dark, right? _

_Right! _

_He may be your best mate but are you his? He could be using you. Getting close to your family, turn them against you. _

_Right…_

_You know what you have to do…right?_

_Right!_

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time...but school and stuff and sisters who hog the computer...**

**Review**


End file.
